te quiero y adios
by francila2
Summary: mi primer fic yaoi horoxrenlean numa xDla muerte de hao no fue verdad, su alma fue partida en dos y esto traera conseciencias e interrupciones en la vida de horohoro y ren
1. Chapter 1

bueno empezemos..los personajes no tienen edad definida..ustedes pongales

capitulo uno : junta del parque y anuncio celestial

¿quien soy yo para merecer esto?   
Acaba de verlo abrazando a una chica. Vaya tortolitos, tan amermelados que se veian.  
Justo el dia antes aseptamos nuestras diferencias y prometimos no engañarnos  
Y ahora esto  
Siempre confie en Ren y hace poco asepte lo que sentia por el.  
Habiamos quedado en juntarnos en el parque para ver el atardecer juntos..bueno le dije que era para que me ayude a plantar jeje  
Y cuando llege, ahi estaba ren, abrazando a una chica de su misma edad.  
Mientras veia esta esenita empeze a retroceder y por cosa del destino-si el maldito y fregado destino ¬¬- me cai.  
Al darse cuenta de mi presencia se separaron y me vieron  
Y ahora estoy aqui, corriendo como un cobarde mientras escucho la vos de ren gritando mi nombre con amenazas inlcluidas. No quiero oir su voz ni sus grandes ojos de oro.

* * *

Estoy en mi cuarto, sentado en la ventana..¿quien diablos era ella?  
Talves estoy exagerando, mejor bajo a comer,  
Me sente al lado de Yho para subirme el animo..¡con un demonios, Ren!  
Y como si mi pensamiento se hubiese escuchado, esa persona se sento a mi lado, rozando mi cuerpo mientras se sentaba y sin querer me sonroje y parece que tambien el.  
- Horo-horo...siento lo de hoy, puedo hablar contigo despues de cenar?  
O.O ¿Ren Tao dijo "siento"?  
- como quieras..Neko 3  
- Que?  
- nada nada! ú.ù jiji  
- ¬¬  
El resto de la cena estubo normal...risas, amenazas..bueno lo de siempre  
- Ren?  
Eran como las 10 de la noche, el cielo estaba manchado con hermosas estrellas brillantes y una redonda luna llena..daba la impresion que algo bueno pasara  
En la pension solo estaba ren y yo..bueno nuestros espiritus tambien. Yho salio con anna al cementerio a ver la noche tan estrellada mientras que Ryu invito a lyserg para que conosiera sus amigos y claro, chocolove que esta de visita fue a presentar un show en un teatro barato - sii alguien se rie se sus chistes -  
volviendo a la pension  
- ren..¿hola que pasa?  
ren se veiai deprimido ..pero muy atractivo con esa cara de sueño que lo hace parecer aun mas a un tierno gatito..pero sus ojos no mostraban el brillo de superioridad que siempre tenia, los que me encantaban..algo queria...  
- Horo-horo...hola..  
Me trato de sonreir cosa poco frecuente y agacho la cabeza otra ves..ú.ù esta conversacion no sera facil...  
- Horo-horo yo...siento lo de hoy, esque yo...  
- ya te disculpaste en la cena ren  
- si pero...disculpame, se que qedamos en juntarnos en el parque  
- siii..-ya me estoy aburriendo -  
- y cuando llege al parque me encontre a una servidora de mi familia que yo creia muerta..era..mi amiga  
- entonces se pusieron a hablar y se abrazaron por los viejos tiempos  
- tu si sabes hoto-hoto  
- que me llamo horo-horo!  
- jejeje ...mmh..  
agacho la cabeza una ves mas...no era de eso de lo que queria hablar...  
- ¿ren pasa algo?  
puse mi mano sobre la suya..estaba tibia como siempre ¿porque siempre que tenemos algun contacto fisico sea por accidente tenemos que sonrojarnos?  
-horo yo...  
agacho la cabeza una ves mas evitando mostrar su sonrojo, miro nuestras manos y despues me sonrio dulcemente - habla porque me estas poniendo nervioso!-  
- horo-horo yo..yo te quiero  
O.O bueno eso no me lo esperaba. Ren Tao, el Gran Ren Tao dijo "yo te quiero" y lo dijo PARA MI no se lo pudo haber dicho a tamao a anna o a yho, inlcuso a ryu, a lyserg o a miu hermana y quisaz a chocolove -mmhh..no lo ultimo no - No, ese "te quiero" fue SOLO PARA MI .  
- ren yo...ejem..- me pica la garganta T.T - nose que decir  
- que tal si dices te quiero tambien o no te quiero ¬¬  
- bueno yo ejem - maldito carraspeo no debi comer picante ToT - yo..  
- TU QUEE?  
mejor me aclaro porque algo esta empezando a crecer en la tierna cabesita de mi neko u.u  
- Ren yo..yo tambien te quiero n.n  
Dicho esto el chinito se acerco a mi y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y yo empeze a acariciar esa tienra cabeza de gato mientras el ronroneaba...bueno roncaba xD  
- oye y desde cuando esto?  
- hu? - dejame dormir hoto-hoto baka -  
- desde cuando que sientes esto  
- nose...pero no importa porque ahora eres mio horo-horo  
Es verdad, no importaba...solo paso ..ren y yo..pero...  
- que irian a pensar lo demas de todo esto ren?  
- nada si no les decimos...solo actua como antes de esto...aunque cueste  
Lo ultimo lo dijo de una manera tan provocativa que daban ganas de cerrrle su boca con la mia  
- De toda formas no somos novios..aun ...  
"dulsura cierra esa boquit o yo te la cerrare con la mia "  
- entonces que somos?  
- dejemoslo en amigos con lago mas  
Bueno eso ya era algo

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** n.n wii mi primer fic xD  
bueno hasta aqui mi primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic! sii! todos bailan en una fiesta!  
me paro en el esenario y tomo el microfono  
bueno este ..ToT gracias publico! jajaja  
los quiero mucho! jajaja  
saco unas tarjetas y empiezo a leer primero que nada quiero dar las gracias a mi primera lectora de la historia Michelle Kim! todos se paran y aplauden  
Michi, todavia no llego al fin de esta hermosa historia, ya tengo escrito el segundo capitulo, pero aun no lo he publicado..te quiero! y aunque quieras mas a ren que a horo-horo todos a la ves TE QUEREMOS! jajaja 


	2. pesadilla y visita

capitulo dos: pesadilla y visita

Esa noche soñe con ren..  
Estabamos en un bosque obscuro, tomados de la mano para no perdernos.  
- Horo-horo, lo sieto pero debes quedarte aqui, yo seguire solo  
- no, no nada de eso ren, ire contigo, juntos hasta el fin como lo prometimos...  
¡PAF!  
- no seas idiota horo-horo¿¿que no sabes que me quiere a mi? dejame seguir, no quiero que por tu culpa tu alma tambien se pierda  
Ren estaba llorando pero ocultando su mirada bajo sus mechones morados y yo tenia una mejilla roja por el golpe que me dio ren.  
- Horo-horo...  
Me tomo por las mejillas y aserco su cara y callo mis protestas con sus finos y calidos labios. se separo y salio corriendo...lo veia desapareciendo a lo lejos...  
¡AAAAAHHHH!

* * *

Desperte sudando...el grito de ren en mi sueño me angustio y me desperte...  
Ya estaba amaneciendo asi que mejor me fui a los baños termales y asi despertar para luego ver a mi gatito de nuevo n.n .  
Luego de desvestirme fui a los baños y me encontre a ren que estaba viendo el amanecer con las mejillas sonrojadas per el agua caliente.  
Me meti al baño al lado del chino.  
- hola horo-horo -me dijo con una amplia sonrisa, estaba sorprendido al verme madrugado.  
- hola ren n.n  
- no sabia que te levantaras tan temprano  
- no lo sabes porque no lo hago tiburoncin u.u  
- ¿entonces que paso, hielito?  
- tube una pesadilla donde...tu apareciste  
Agache la cabeza al recordar el grito de ren que me habia despertado  
- Horo-horo quiero saber que hacia yo en tus sueños...  
Le conte mi pesadilla y el beso final...ren no parecia sorprendido ni nada por el estilo, digamos que tenia una cara bastante...provocativa...  
- ya entiendo...y dime ese beso fue algo..asi ?  
Se acerco mas a mi, tomo con delicadeza mis mejillas y nuestros labios hicieron contacto...  
Que agradable sensacion, nuestro primer beso en un baño de aguas termales con el sol brillando en las primeras horas del dia  
Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estubimos asi, no importa  
-Ren...creo que ya nos tenemos que ir  
Hablabamos entre besos..era dificil pero se entendia n.n  
-Oh vamos horo-horo...solo un rato...mas  
Seguimos besandonos...era dificil llevarle la contra al chino pero no me importaba.  
-Ren, Horo-horo el desayuno esta listo! en donde diablos estan  
Nos separamos devido a la voz del Asakura, nos vestimos y fuimos a comer.  
-Con que hay estan n.n  
-Hola chicos buenos dias  
-hola ¬¬...  
Ren se puso de malhumor por la interrupcion de Yho..lo estaba disfrutando y todavia tenia un tinte rosado en su cara  
-Ren pasa algo?  
-Nada yho   
Las respuestas con sarcasmo de ren eran tan comun, que le hicieron caso  
-Por cierto Horo-horo y eso que te despertaste tan temprano?  
-Eh? nada solo queria ir a bañarme temprano para...plantar jeje (uff)  
No queria recordar mi pesadilla...aunque solo gracias a ella tube mi primer beso  
-Tienes fiebre horo-horo?  
-Ah! que cosa yho? o.o  
-que si tienes fiebre  
-A no te preocupes yho no pasa nada jejeje  
Mire a ren el cual estaba sentado al lado de Tamao quien estaba bastante sonrojada. Mi gatito me miraba con unos ojos que decian  
"callate, no hagas nada estupido o lo sabran "  
Me dieron nervios esas miradas asi que continue con mi desayuno tranquilamente

* * *

-Horo-horo, porfavor trata de ser mas discreto.  
Estaba en la habitacion de ren limpiando su desorden por orden de la itako u.u  
-Lo siento ren, esque me emociono muy facilmente y la pesadilla no me deja tranquilo jeje n.n  
Ren dio un suspiro y se me acerco.  
-Entonces deja que yo te tranquilize mi cachorrito lloron  
-Oye..no soy lloron u.u  
Pero en seguida mi boca fue invadida por la de ren pero...  
-Ren tienes visita!  
Yho otra ves interrumpiendo nuestras actividads, pero ren no me queria dejar ni yo a el, pero con el desayuno ya era suficiente  
-Ren baja ya, alguien te busca!  
Nos dimos un ultimo bso antes de separarnos. Mientras nos dirijiamos a la entrada oi a ren gruñir algo entre dientes mientras "algo crecia" en su cabeza  
-Que pasa ¬¬  
-Te busca esta chica  
Era la chica del parque...al principio gruñi y la ignore, pero al darle un pequeño vistazo se me paso el enojo, vaya que era bonita

* * *

**notas de la autora:** hola! wii otro capitulo de miles mas que tengo escrito en un cuaderno xD jajaja hum..si encuetran alguna falta ortografica...bueno u.u era numa xD jajaja  
gracias por los bellos reviews -o como se escriba la tontera ¬¬- del primer capitulo n.n  
y dejo algo en claro: no crean que tuvieon un deja vu, esta historia ya la habia publicado antes pero la borre y ahora la tiene aca jejeje

P.D: horo-horo es el mejor! eeii! jajaja


	3. yo soy tu cachorro

-hola sayuri ¬¬  
Sayuri, que lindo nombre ...espera tengo mojada la boca! ah es baba ¬¬  
- chicos ella es sayuri nume una de las sirvientas de mi famila...Sayuri ellos son yho asakura, anna kyoyama, ryu con su espada de madera, manta oyamada, lyserg diethel, chocolove mcdaniel y..  
Antes de decir mi nombre me miro desepcionado por mi sonrojo incontrolable  
- Horo-horo..usui...permiso tengo cosas que hacer...correte usui  
Al escuchar mi apellido con tanto descaro de la boca del chino desperte de mi sueño  
- Ren espera!  
- dejalo horo-horo dijo que tiene cosas que hacer  
- esta bien yho u.u  
- bueno que les parece si entramos n.n?

* * *

- Asique sayuri...eres un shaman?  
- claro, les presento a mi espiritu acompañante aquile  
Detras de Sayuri aparecio un enorme lobo blanco con grandes colmillos y unos ojos rojos  
- Un espiritu de la naturaleza no sayuri?  
- porfavor horo-horo, para tri soy June  
- eh..eh..esta bien june  
- dime horo-horo...ese pequeño que esta sentado a tu lado es tu espiritu acompañante?  
- Que no soy un espiritu, soy un humano comun y corriente!  
- jejeje no, Manta es solo un enano cabezon, mi espiritu acompañante es koloro  
Koloro aparecio al lado derecho de June empezando a dar vueltas alrededor de su cabeza...Ambos se veian tiernos juntos n.n  
-ahy que tierno y chiquitito  
- kukuruku!  
-koloro enseñale lo que puedes hacer  
koloro se puso arriba del te de june y la congelo por completo  
- O.O jijijiji ¡que imprecionante! ahora le toca a Aquile  
June acerco la taza congelada al lobo glaciar el cual empezo a soplar fuego y pronto se descongelo  
-conque fuego...  
No me gustaba el fuego...gracias a el se ha podido avanzar tecnologicamente y ademas me trae malos recuerdos como incendios forestales, allen y ...Hao  
-¿Que pasa horo-horo¿hay algo malo con Aquile?  
- o.o no no , no pasa nada! jijiji uff! -se cae una gota en la cabeza- voy a ver a ren, con permiso

* * *

Acerque mi oido a la puerta de la habitacion de ren---No se oia ningun murmullo, todo estaba tan tranquilo...  
-Ren?  
Abri la puerta con sumo cuidado. no queria ser descortes despues de lo que paso  
-Ren...hola ¿como estas?  
Ren estaba sentado en su ventana, viendo el atardecer. Se veia hermoso sentado en su ventana con los colores del atardecer detras de el  
-No te preocupes por mi y anda con Sayuri, parece que te gusto, no baboso?  
-ù.ú Ren aunque te quiera, todavia soy hombre  
- si pero con migo te deberia bastar  
- con tigo me basta y me sobra, no te enojes con migo porque tengo mis hormonas alborotadas, ademas solo llevamos...un dia con esto, vamos ren, le pondre mas empeño, sii? -puse mi cara de cachorrito que quiere comer, nunca falla n.n  
- ¬¬ esta bien horo-horo, ahora...sitate a mi lado cachorrito  
- grrr..guau! (n/a: lo ultimo fue un ladrido tarados ¬¬)  
Me sente al lado del minino -yo soy el cachorro y él es mi minino, vaya pareja xD- yo lo abraze, lo solte, lo mire con cara provocativa y lami su suave mejilla  
- no hagas eso hoto-hoto!  
- mi nombre es horo-horo y soy un cachorrito travieso  
- mas vale que empieze a entrenarte horito nwn  
- como tu digas, tu eres mi dueño n.n  
Dicho esto volvi a lamerle la mejilla  
- ya basta!  
- dame una galleta y me detengo  
- aseptas como una galleta un...beso?  
- es igual de delicioso gatito

* * *

**notas autora: **hola xD hum..nada que decir jaja xD corto el cap.. 


End file.
